


Friendship

by Yoshiblack16



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, frienship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiblack16/pseuds/Yoshiblack16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Friendships are all about those little moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theotheralissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theotheralissa/gifts).



> Fic for [](http://airairo.livejournal.com/profile)[**airairo**](http://airairo.livejournal.com/)  at the [](http://ninoexchange.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ninoexchange.livejournal.com/)**ninoexchange**  

 

They met years ago when Nino was still in day care and the Ohno an elementary student. Nino was always the last one to leave the day care, since his mom got off from work late. The other liked to spend the afternoons after school under the shade of a big old tree in the park near the nursery. Ohno would lean against the tree’s strong trunk with a box of crayons and a weird looking notebook and loose himself doodling whatever it came to his little mind. On the other hand, Nino would mostly stay on a corner of the room not moving much, even when his teacher came with toys or paper to make origami he would not move. The teacher had spoken to his mother but he wouldn’t change, and he spent the days avoiding the other kids. Because of this, the other kids would bully him in turn. These two kids would have never met if it weren’t for that rainy day when the first kid's mom called the nursery to say she’d be later than usual.

Nino had had a horrible day; his usual bullies, a kid name Yukio and his sidekicks had taken advantage of the teacher leaving the room unattended for a moment and broke the origami flower he had made for his mom in class. He couldn’t do anything because that would mean more trouble for his mother and she had enough of that having to raise him and his older sister without his father around. Instead he stood there watching them pass the pieces to one another, laughing and calling him a wimp. He had had enough and would have punched Yukio in the face if the teacher hadn’t returned, causing him and the others go running to their seats. He made sure the teacher didn’t notice that his flower was broken by making another one quickly. It was a good thing that his chubby little hands could be fast when needed. But the real problem came when that call came in the afternoon.

The forecast for that day had announced rain and it started raining right about the time when the kids were getting ready to go home. Parents started arriving at the day care to pick up their children with umbrellas and raincoats. Nino knew she would call, he was used to it and normally he would just wait without saying anything; after all it wouldn’t change a thing, his mother had to work. That day when the teacher came by to tell him his mom would be late, he was still holding her paper flower he wanted to give it to her and see if he could draw a smile from her. Alas that never happened, he was not the only kid left in the in the classroom, Yukio’s parents were held up by the rain too. What happened next ended pretty quickly. Yukio tried to break the new paper flower but the kid wouldn’t let him. He punched him this time and ran off.

Nino cried because he broke his promise not to cause any trouble for his mom and he guessed things would only get worse with that Yukio kid. He only stopped when he tripped with the root of a big old tree. Nino didn’t bother to stand up and just stayed under that tree crying. It was good thing it was raining because that meant nobody would hear him and he could cry to his heart’s content. It would have worked, too, if this old tree wasn’t the favorite place to a certain other kid.

“Kaa-chan says that mud is good for rejuve- rejuvina- making a person look young. But I don’t think that’s what you’re trying to do since you’re a kid.” The kid with the crayons offered the one on the floor a handkerchief.

“What do you know?”

Far from getting taken aback from Nino’s response the kid with the crayons answered his question truthfully. “Um… I don’t. As I said, that’s what my kaa-chan says.”

“Leave me alone.”

“But I like this place, is really nice”

“Don’t you see is raining?”

“You’re here too and we’re not getting wet under this tree.”

“Shut up!”

And the other kid did. He didn’t go anywhere as he was told before though. Instead he sat beside the Nino, got his notebook and his crayons out and started doodling like always did. They stayed silent for a while until the kid with the notebook to notice the torn paper flower.

“What happened to that?” he said trying to take it from Nino.

“Is none of your business!”

“Was it for your mom?” He tried again but got no answer so he fell silent again.

After a few minutes he spoke again. “Oh, I know…” He searched in his notebook until he found the page that he was looking for and he ripped it.

“Here, you can give this to her.” Nino looked at the smiling kid and then at the drawing. It was a drawing of a bed of wild flowers that when he looked around he noticed where the same that grew near the swings.

“Thank you”

The kid with the crayons closed his notebook and picked ups his crayons and pointed towards the park. “Look, it stopped raining; you better go back to the day care before your mom gets more worried. I’m going home.”

“Wait, what is your name?”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Ohno Satoshi”

“And I’m Ninomiya Kazunari, thank you for the picture”

Ohno just smiled at him and waved him goodbye. That day he had already caused his mother lots of trouble so he decided to make a better effort from now on. Luckily now that he punched Yukio, he wasn’t so keen on bullying him again and instead they began bullying another kid. Nino felt sorry for him but he didn’t want to risk going back to being their target again. Minus the bullying, Nino’s days at the day care were pretty much the same. He still kept mostly to himself, but now it was easier to get him to participate with the rest of the group. What did change considerably was that he now would wait for his mom by the park instead of staying at the daycare. He and Ohno would sometimes play their favorite super sentai show or Ohno would bring his recorder to practice for music class. Ohno marveled at how fast Nino could learn his piece and ended up helping him most of the time.

It was his turn to marvel whenever Nino saw Ohno’s little notebook, his drawings weren’t what would you call normal, though. His notebook was filled with weird shaped cartoons, most of them where about his teachers and his favorite anime. When Nino asked him if he wanted to be a mangaka he said no and told him he wanted to open a bread shop instead. When Ohno asked Nino what he wanted to do when he was older, he answered that as long as he got paid he didn’t care.

Nino’s mom felt greatly relieved when Nino first brought Ohno over to play; her suspicions of her son’s new and only friend being imaginary were gladly discarded. His sister was also glad; now that her brother had a friend, her mom would stop bugging her to keep him company. She was the older sister, not a nanny, thank you very much. Time passed and it came the time for Nino to graduate from the daycare. He couldn’t have been happier, (although it was obvious to everyone he would always deny it when he pointed out), that starting next semester he would be attending Oh-chan’s school.

After the first week of school Nino’s mom was worried for her son again because he had locked himself in his room and had declared that he would not be going back to school. Ohno came several times to play but whenever Nino’s mom tried to ask him why her son didn’t want to go to school the kid giggled and left. Thankfully for her, the reason was soon revealed when a child a year older than her son came to the Ninomiya household asking why his new friend hadn’t been going to school. Aiba Masaki was his name. When Ninomiya-san asked him how he knew her son Aiba told him how he had met Nino at the baseball field when he had knocked him over trying to catch a ball. He had brought with him a bowl of chicken soup, in case Nino had a cold, he said it was from the best Chinese restaurant, it was his father’s after all. Much to Nino’s dismay his mom found Aiba’s actions endearing.

Ninomiya-san knocked on her son’s open door. “Kazu-chan?”

“Mom, don’t call me that!”

“Kazunari,” She began with a mocking voice, “I thought you were being bullied at school again but this Aiba kid seems very energetic and nice, he was worried you were sick and look, he even brought you soup.”

“I don’t want it.”

“Now, Kazunari don’t be ungrateful, has Aiba-kun been mean to you?”

Nino reluctantly shook his head. His mom raised an eyebrow. “Then, what’s wrong?”

“He won’t shut up.” His disdained face made his mom let out a heartily laugh. She stood up to leave and placed the tray with the bowl and a spoon by his desk.

“You are going back to school tomorrow by the way.” She finally left the room giggling at her son’s pout.

That afternoon, Nino went to the park to find Ohno under the old tree and punched him in the arm.

“Why did you tell that idiot where I lived?”

“He asked me. He was worried and your mom was too. She wanted to know but you told me not to tell so I told him… And I wanted you to come back.”

“Bleh, It’s not like I’m a fragile thing that everyone needs to worry about me.”

“You’re not? You sure act like one sometimes…” Ohno smirked at him and then ran off.

“YOU! Come back here!”

Nino came home covered in mud from head to toe and he refused to talk to Satoshi for the next few days. Aiba took the opportunity to use Nino's Satoshi Time to follow him around, never once shutting up. He soon found out that even though there wasn’t a way that would make Aiba stop talking. He would never admit it to anyone, especially not to Ohno, but it wasn’t so bad to be around the guy. He had an impeccable ability to mess up things in the funniest ways and in the end he managed to drag Nino into the baseball club. Ohno, who had kept his distance, came to his class room one morning, sat in front of Nino and smirked at him triumphantly, Nino tried to ignore him but soon he was laughing at some new doodles from Ohno’s previous class.

The three of them often got in trouble thanks to Aiba and that’s how the three of them, now middle schoolers, came to meet the president and the vice president of the student council, Sakurai Sho and Matsumoto Jun. Even though at first they gave Nino the impression of being a stuck up kids, that perception of both was soon discarded. Thirteen year old Nino had to acknowledge that Sho had courage, well at least when it came to what to what he wanted. Everything else was completely different story.

The first time they went to an amusement park together he tried very hard to hide his fear of heights of course Aiba noticed and made fun of it until they got to the haunted house and it was his turn to cling to him and Ohno for dear life. Jun on the other hand was very much like himself with a rather sadistic streak in him. He liked being in the student council because it gave him the opportunity to get involved in the school’s matters, not to boss everyone around like Nino liked to say.

By high school they were really close and had grown some strange antics over the years that made other people wonder about them. The most obvious of course where Ohno and Nino, they were the oldest friends after all. But it really all started one Valentine’s Day back in Ohno’s senior year of middle school. Aiba had his annual bet on how many chocolates they would receive which Ohno had won every year; apparently girls had a weak spot for the silent type.

That year, like every year before, they gathered their haul after the school day had ended and to no one’s surprise (maybe only Aiba’s, he was so sure he would get more chocolate’s this year after he had made himself the star of the baseball team), Ohno had the most boxes again. They ate most of the candy while Aiba told them his plans to gain more popularity with the girls next year.

Later that day, Nino went to the park where he met Ohno to find him just as usual, under the old tree, his gaze fixed on his sketchbook. Nino sat quietly beside him so as not to disturb Ohno’s concentration, but as soon as he did a little box was shoved his way. Nino looked at the box and smirked.

“Still had some chocolate left, huh?” He said taking the box and playing with it. Ohno shook his head.

“Those are for you.” Was all that Ohno said as an explanation, not that Nino needed one anyway. He opened the little box and popped one of the small bon bons into his mouth.

It surprised the other three when the came hand in hand the next day. Their demonstrations of affection in public made the girls go wild and Aiba thought their plan to gain more popularity with girls was even better that his and quickly tried without succeeding to get Jun and Sho to do the same.

Now in high school it was an every day thing to see them holding hands, hugging or on those days that they (mostly it was Nino’s idea), wanted to mess up with peoples minds, they would make a big scene just for a kiss on the cheek. It was more like a comedy skit already and Nino wanted nothing more than to ignore the longing stare on Ohno’s eyes every time he looked at him. It was one of those days that they were sitting under the old tree at the park that Ohno said it.

“I don’t want to do this anymore.” And as usual Nino didn’t need a further explanation from him.

“I agree, it feels kinda heavy.”

“But I wish it could be different…” Nino reached for his pocket, drew out a torn old paper and passed it to Ohno. He unfolded it, looking at it and then at Nino, confused.

“I gave you this that day, so you give it to your mom.”

“I didn’t. She yelled so much at me that day that I forgot about the drawing, besides she would’ve never believed I did it.”

“Then, why didn’t you throw it away?” Ohno asked looking at the drawing in his hands.

“Are you kidding? This will be the first painting displaying on that bakery of yours and you better give me good money for being your partner!”

Ohno stared blankly at him for a while but then smiled and Nino smiled back.

“Don’t you think you’re getting rid of me so easily” Nino smirked and Ohno returned the gesture.

“It hadn’t even crossed my mind.”


End file.
